


I'll Tell You, But You're Not Going to Like It

by DearHeartx



Series: Fictober 2018 [17]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-23 18:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30060009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearHeartx/pseuds/DearHeartx
Summary: The morning after Ellaria learns there's no answers at the bottom of a bottle.
Series: Fictober 2018 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1802731





	I'll Tell You, But You're Not Going to Like It

Ellaria could hear the birds singing, could feel the wind blowing, could smell the wet hay from Dennet’s barn. So, she was outside. She wanted to open her eyes, but her whole body ached. From the tip of her head to the tip of her toes. And that included her eye lids. They felt like leaden shutters that wouldn’t be moved even for the sake of the Maker. So she did the only thing she thought she was capable of doing, she moaned. And even that hurt.

“Oh, so you are alive.”

She could hear the broad smile in Varric’s voice and she hated him for it. The pounding in her head tripled at the sound and she would give him anything he wanted to not talk again.

She felt the coolness of a shadow blocking the mid morning sun fall across her face. “Cassandra is looking for you.” He poked her stomach with a finger and her whole body revolted. She found herself catapulted up on her side and heaving the minimal contents of her stomach onto the…

She squinted at the light.

Oh, void. She’d gotten sick all over the roof of the kitchens…

She peered out over Skyhold through the smallest slit of her eyelids, still angry at what little sunlight was accosting her.

“What happened?” Her voice was raspy and her throat burned, an ache that echoed throughout the rest of her body and soul.

Varric laughed and rocked back on his heels. “Oh, I’ll tell you. But you aren’t going to like it.”


End file.
